Doctor Grenik's Clinic and Pharmacy
Possibly the only safe place in inner-Boise, the Clinic was a refuge for all who need aid. Its status would be revoked in 2284 however, with its destruction at the hands of The Enclave. Foundation The Clinic was founded by Matt Grenik. A former NCR corpsman deployed in the Mojave. He was struck by the suffering of those wounded in the conflict, whether they were NCR or Legion. Despite being a skilled medic, his non-violent outlook and sympathy for the Legion prisoners alienated him from his fellow troopers and his superiors. He was finally drummed out in 2279 with only the clothes on his back, his service rifle and his field kit. Having nothing back home in Redding, he began to wander north, and then east doing odd jobs to survive. Finally reaching Boise in mid-2280, he saw the worst humanity could do to each other. Believing that he had found his calling to help the people here, he reclaimed a building on the east side of town, and fashioned a crude sign to put outside. He awaited his first clients with high spirits, in-between scavenging for food. His visitors were not the wounded, however, but a small pack of mutants. They threw themselves at the door, forcing Matt to defend himself. The resulting gunfire drew a small group of raiders to investigate, who fortunate for Matt, had a member with a severe infection. Matt, saving the raider's life, also managed to save his own life and as a result word of his clinic spread throughout the city. Destruction The Clinic manages to stay in operation for the next several years, partially due to the factions tending to avoid it. They could not count on the Perpetuals however, being the target of an airstrike. Most agree it was due to the treating of several raiders and Brotherhood conscripts at the time. Layout The Clinic once occupied a two-story apartment building in the eastern part of the city, which was is now a pile of rubble. Destroyed along with the surrounding buildings, it is difficult to pick out where it once stood. Beliefs Matt, feeling it was his duty to help others, never took money for his work, surprising most who visited the clinic. Any donations of food or medical supplies were always accepted gratefully as they saved the 'doctor' and his staff the risk of leaving the clinic. He also was willing to treat anyone so long as they don't cause trouble, which sometimes leads to opposing factions sitting in rooms next to each other. Staff Matt Grenik: born in Redding, he was conscripted into the NCR infantry, were he was trained as a field medic. After leaving he ended up in Boise. Worked as head doctor until killed during the attack. Karol: Matt's assistant, Karol used to be a raider in the westside until she grew tired of the lifestyle and wanted some change. Stumbling across the clinic by chance, she has learned that she has a good eye for 'doctoring'. Her good eye is also her only eye after an encounter with a mutant. Proved to be a quick study, and happened to not be in the building at time of attack. Would flee the city and end up a Follower of the Apocalypse. Matt also had two guards for the Clinic to keep away the non-friendly riff-raff, both of whom were killed. Category:Places Category:Idaho